VA after last sacrifice
by allvampirebooksfan
Summary: This is from Lissa's side- if you haven't read last sacrifice don't you dare read this. Oh and be aware of sexual content in Ch.2, and just in case you are wondering, i have read last sacrifice. BUT I CHANGED IT FROM A HALF SISTER TO A HALF BROTHER! right now i would appreciate it if you pm'd me some ideas, i am stumped!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

This is what happens after last sacrifice only from Lissa's eyes, her and Christian have been given leave from the moroi council to marry and as queen, Lissa has been reaccepted to the council. Her half brother Eric junior who was seventeen and half was allowed to be on the council representing the Dragomirs' family. Rose and Adrian were getting serious and his mother did less than approve. With their relationship at stake (no pun intended) Rose and Adrian seem to be falling apart at the same time as the love happens because of her guardian duty to protect Vasilisa Dragomir the new queen at college, the two of them get less and less time together. But Christian had been accepted to Lehigh as well as them and Rose had gotten her shadow kissed bond with Lissa back only much, much stronger. That leaves Rose inside of Lissa's head more than what she really needs to be.

The day seemed normal at first, I was woken up by my guardian and best friend Rose and we walked to the cafeteria near our housing. When there, Rose did not sit down but she stood in the background, I realized that was because my boyfriend Christian Ozera was approaching the table.

"Hey Christian," I said sweetly, he kissed my lips sweetly and hugged me tight before pulling away to smile at me.

"You know Liss, you 'are' the queen now, and you wouldn't have to eat at small places like this." He said kissing me one more time before we sat down.

"I know that, but I have a council meeting to attend in a half hour and you know that it's a twenty five minute walk there. I need to eat then I need to feed before I get to the meeting." I sigh.

"Well, I'll walk you around today if you want." He said, I smiled, Christian gave me so much happiness sometimes I thought that it was side affects from me using my specialized element spirit. But really it was just him.

"yea, that would be great," I say. Our food arrives that I guessed Rose had ordered for us because I don't remember ordering. After eating, we walked out of the café and toward the court feeding centre, when we get there we both sign in and wait in line. The attendants didn't want us to wait long though so we got put next in line. I sat down and fed from my donor while Christian was next to me doing the same.

We walked to the council room together after.

"Sorry Christian but this is a private meeting," I look back at Rose. "Even she isn't allowed in, she has to wait outside the doors and NOT LISTEN." I said the last to words so that Rose could hear them from where she was standing. Christian kissed me and walked away.

"Okay so first things first, we have to discuss the barriers, they seem to be fading. Do you think it would help if we added to them with spirit?" I asked as I took my spot at the council's table. My little brother spoke up first.

"That seems like the logical answer Vasilisa. But there are only two spirit users we know of." I looked at him; he was so smart and logical.

"Well, my guardian Rose Hathaway, she knows of one other in Russia. We could give her and her guardian invitation to come to America." I suggested. Then prince Ivashcov spoke up.

"That seems reasonable, I guess three would be enough for now. Queen Vasilisa, thank you for coming to this council meeting." He said indignantly.

"My, my you seem to want this over fast," I said. "Meeting adjourned.

End of Chapter one- Thank you for reading, please review. I will try to put a new chapter up for each week; this is my first VA writing so please go easy on me. I look forward to writing about more than just VA.

-KLM- Good bye for now ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I'm sorry it took so long—but no body's read my story yet so I don't see the point to this… anyway, after the council meeting.

I walked out side a half hour later and found Christian and Rose talking.

They spotted me but I think I saw Rose turn before Christian. Dimitri, Rose's boyfriend and Christian's guardian, came out of now where.

"Vasilisa, I checked your schedule and you have nothing to do for the rest of the day, might I check in on you through the bond so I can keep an eye on you every once in a while? Dimka and I would like to spend some time together. We could meet again in a few hours." I acknowledged my best friend and guardian's words a moment.

"Guardian Hathaway, We were just going to return to the palace chambers, I might not enjoy you 'checking in' on us if I get what I want," I say to her.

"I understand my queen, so you allow me to leave you for a few hours?" She asked.

"Of coarse, but I would enjoy a walk with you back to my chambers." Then Dimitri spoke,

"Lord Ozera, do you allow me to take a break as well?" He asked.

"Guardian Belicov, yes it would be nice to be without you for a while." He said in his cute, classic snarkiness to go with his cocky smile. The two friends and we walked back to our palace chambers; me and Christian thanked them and sent them off.

"You know Liss; it's really irritating to use all that formal talk, even with our friends." I smiled gently, without the queenly ness I normally required.

"Accept your aunt; I still can't believe that she would kill Tatiana. You know what I mean?" Christian went rigid, realizing this I went on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead for reassurance.

"Liss, please, please don't talk about it. I am still uncomfortable about that." Then his snarkiness came back and he swept low to the ground. "My queen, shall we retire to our bed and 'sleep' together for a while." I smiled at him,

"Lets." I say and he kisses me sweeping me off my feet and cradling me to his chest as we kissed and he walked us to the bed. We were both craving for the others' body and were tearing at each others' clothing. I grabbed at his belt, then it was off and so were his pants and then my dress. Our under wear and my bra were off now too, Christian kissed me and the moved kissing my neck, careful not to let his fangs touch it. And then he entered me and I knew that this time it may change my life.

Afterwards we just lay there in our bed that we shared, feeling totally in love. Then we both shot up remembering how long that we'd been there.

"Let's go back to our guardians, its been long enough too keep them waiting, and you know how impatient Rose can be. I think that's her only trouble when it comes to being a guardian. We both laughed at that and headed back to the guardian building where the bond was telling me Rose was.

We finally got the two way bond thanks to the second time that Rose had come to the world of the dead. She had really pulled herself back out of it but after twelve days the bond came back and even stronger than ever, being that it was two way. And we found a way to heal away the darkness.

Thanks for reading this chapter, don't forget to review ;) -KLM


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people of the world… sorry for taking a while longer than normal, I have just been going through some hard times right now with my dad. Enough about me, time for the third chapter.**

CH.3

At the guardian's building, we found Rose and Dimitri in the guardian's gym sparring.

"So that's what dhampir's do when they love each other." Christian said wonderingly; in a graceful movement, I elbowed his side.

"Christian, now's not the time for your comments. We are in a guardian building; we have to act with manners." I say smiling up at him, he grunts and rolls his eyes. Then we turned to watch our guardians.

"You know Liss, they seem too equally matched to be sparring together." He said, a bit late because Rose had just knocked Dimiri on the ground and was pinning him. I felt a sense of pride through our two way bond.

"Are the two of you done with sparring yet?" I asked, Rose and Dimitri froze and looked up, Dimitri spoke first.

"My queen, you were gone longer than we thought you would. We were given instructions from guardian Hans to spar, we both are very sorry if we inconvenienced you both. Lord Ozera." He finished giving a nod at Christian. "What do you wish to do, the rest of today my lord?"

"There is a court meeting today about returning guard release age. Requirements for those going today are strictly for guardians and moroi with guardians." I say. Christian and I walk back toward the court centre to the court building while our friends went to change into their formal court attire.

Once the council was gathered and I descended upon my walk to the throne, everyone in the room quieted and I spoke the matter of the session.

"Today's court matter is the fact that some believe the guard release age is to young and others believe it's the perfect age to be. The council and I had chosen the ones to speak today against or with it." I looked at the lists that the council and I had created earlier, "Guardian Hathaway, please testify now." Rose stood up, at the same time her mother stood up. "only the older guardians are speaking today, accept a select few. Young Guardian Hathaway, you are on the list but not first." Rose sat down.

"Well my queen, the age passed earlier this year to me seems unreasonable, the guardians graduating at eighteen are still hardly ready but there are few accepttions to that theory. Eighteen is far more appropriate than the hardly trained sixteen." She sat down.

After several, several more testimonies, Rose was finally allowed to speak; she was last on the list.

"Well, it'd be crazy if the court allowed sixteen to stay grad age. They are far to under trained, all I have to say is the council would be a fool not to change it back." She sat down again. Each of the council voted and then I tipped the vote, it was back to being eighteen. I looked around for Rose when I couldn't see her and used the bond to do so, I entered her head and the first thing I herd was

"Thank god that the stupid fucking law was re passed. I can't stand the fact that some of us actually agreed with that fucked up thing." Dimitri was standing next to her, and he said.

"As much as I agree with you Roza, you need to calm down." I walked toward were I thought she was and I bumped into Christian on the way.

"Thank god I got that done with Christian, that was intense." I said before going to our guardians.

** Thanks for reading another chapter of this story, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

** -KLM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people of the world! Sorry for not typing in a while, I couldn't come up with any good material and I am stressing like hell over exams. I haven't had much time and I have also been writing other stories. LOVE YOU VIEWER PEEPS!**

"Ok you two, I am done here and I hate it. Let's leave before I explode." I say walking in to Christian by accidentally. "Fuck! Shit sorry, why the hell am I swearing? Fuck, I'm so bitchy right now." I covered my mouth and stood, stunned out of my mind. Christian leaned toward Rose and whispered,

"If that's spirit, what should we do?" I turned away, No way am I going to tell them I herd that, I thought.

We walked out together toward the palace rooms. Because it was the palace rooms, we didn't need protection and Rose and Dimitri got their own room, there were way to many guardians around any way. Before we stepped inside, I pulled Rose away from the others.

"I can feel the darkness Rose. Are you okay enough to take it away? Or are you to wrecked from the last time?"

"No, no, I'll take it away. Do you think you can heal it again? That keeps me from raging, unfortunately, it also means no anger sex." She says with a laugh.

"Of coarse you'd say that Rose. So take it I feel really horrible, oh and if you really want I'll let you rage so Dimitri can do something about it. Now hurry up and fucking take it." I almost yell. Rose puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, I will, but the affects are getting worse." She pulls the darkness from my body and I felt its weight lift from me too. I walked around the corner back to our little group.

"Hey Dimitri, you might want to-" I started to say before I was cut off by a pissed off scream of rage.

"Is that what you were about to say? Crap, Rose, calm down!" He called at her as he bolted near her. Dimitri wrestled her into his chest then bolted inside. "I'll see guys in the morning with a hopefully lucid Rose!"

I giggled a little, suddenly feeling really, really happy. "Heh heh, I feel high. Am I high? I have got to be high to be in this kind of mood." I giggle some more.

"It could just be the afterward to Rose taking away the darkness of spirit." He suggested. "You are definitely not high." I herd a movement and spun around. Seeing Adrian, I topple over, laughing.

"What's up with her? Is she high?" He asked.

"No, Adrian, she is not. But, if Rose was, then Lissa's spirit darkness could have been switched with Rose's highness, ha, highness." Now Christian laughed a little. "We should go find out from Dimitri, don't you think?"

"Yes, we should." Adrian said, and that was it, they went to Rose and Dimitri's room.

Knocking on the door a minute later, it only took Dimitri a few second's to answer it.

"Hey, Dimitri, uh, Lissa's kinda acting high right now and she doesn't smoke. Any chance you know if Rose was before she took away Lissa's darkness?" Christian asked.\

"Um… yea she was, I didn't realize it would affect like that. Roza was doing a good job hiding it-" he was cut off by a giggling me, who said.

"See? I told you I was. He he, I see rainbow's."

"Okay, I'd better get her to sleep." Christian says in a rush.

**Thanx for reading! My inspiration for the high thing was in a house of nigh story called Stark's brownies, it was really funny and if you've read the house of night series and then you read that story, you will never in your life, take Stark seriously again. Merry christmas everyone! And happy end of the school year soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so stupid, I posted the wrong document last time for this chapter, and its been almost a year since I did that for me to notice! Well here's what you all missed which probably got you pretty confused with ch.6 read on! :P**

CH.5

Christian got me to sleep pretty easily, that fact that I was on the verge of crashing from Rose's high helped a little too. But in the morning it was the worst thing possible to have happened to me, the headache was near unbearable and I couldn't move without a wave of dizziness coming to my head.

We met up with Rose and Dimitri at noon that day so that we could fly to the Academy in Montana; there was a mandatory check I had to do there. And Dimitri had to give me lessons on what to do there because he was the only one accompanying me who had seen it before.

"Just as a reminder please Rose? Don't offer to take my darkness while you are high. It practically kills me, worse than the damn darkness." I covered my mouth, I swore and there was definitely no darkness in my presence at the moment. "That goes to show, Rose, how annoyed I am with it."

"Sure, but that still might not be the best idea." She looked at Christian who seemed like he was about to comment something stupidly funny. "AND NO COMMENTING ON THIS CHRISTIAN!" I burst out laughing at Rose's yelling at Christian.

"Let him I am sure it's funny, funny, funny."

"I don't want to say it now, you ruined the commentable moment," He grumbled.

"Why don't you come with me Lissa, to somewhere that has fewer distractions?" Dimitri cut in, showing me to one of the sleeping rooms with a lock.

"So, to start off, all you are doing is questioning the headmistress. Don't worry, you don't have to memorize any questions, there is a survey sheet you write her answers on that has the questions." He said noticing my distress at the word questioning.

"Ok, I get the sheet when I am there right? And she wouldn't be the only one I am questioning…"

"Yes, and you also get to select three moroi students and three Dhampir students and ask them questions from a different survey, catch that Lissa?" He asked me.

"Yep, this seems easier than you had originally made it sound." I laughed quietly to myself, Dimitri exaggerated too much sometimes.

"When you actually do it, you will understand what I meant. All right so, the last thing you will do there is gathering each royal moroi for a speech on poise and the life that they might undertake someday soon. As in talk about the council and yourself. And this you are improvising." Dimitri laughs to himself when I glare at him; I had been hoping that everything had been previously set up for me.

"OK great, ha, yeah, uh. Great." I said.

"Good, now that you are prepared for that. I will get Rose; we have an important matter to talk to you about…" He trailed off as he got up to get Rose.

"So, what's up?" I asked Rose and Dimitri.

They gave me a long, solemn look, finally, Rose said. "You could get removed from the throne Liss. Your brother has been attacked multiple times the past month. The guardians are working hard to keep him safe though."

I tried not to look scared but I could tell that Rose felt my scared emotion through the bond. "So, If Eric's got protection, why are you talking to me about it?"

"Because, we need to change that law about you needing another family member so that we can keep Eric safe." Dimitri said.

"Any ideas?"

"Yes, we thought that we could send him to a private school in Palm Springs, California. With him would be an Alchemist, a guardian, another Moroi, and a feeder." Rose said.

"Do you know who would be the Alchemist accompanying him?" I asked.

"Yes, we were thinking that we would send my old friend Sydney sage." Rose chimed.

"What would the background story be?"

"Eric's name while he is there could be, Eric Melrose, we would like Eddie to be the guardian to go so that he could pose as Eric's roommate and brother. The other Moroi would be Adrian, we will tell you why in a second. And Sydney's position would be the oldest 'sister' there to watch over them." Dimitri said.

"Sounds good. So why Adrian?" I asked.

Dimitri and Rose shared a look that unnerved me, "Well, you see, Vasilisa, Eric, in the last attack, died. Adrian was present at the time, and he brought him back to life with spirit. They are bonded now. I am sorry you had to learn of this now, instead of when it happened." They said at the same time. I faltered, staring at nothing as the horror spread over me. I searched Rose's mind, for the memory of the event. When I found it, I stopped my body even more. It scared me so badly that I ran back to where Christian was sitting and fell onto his lap. Before he could talk, I put my hand in his and showed him Rose's memory.

"Oh my god Liss. That's scary as fuck. Why didn't the guardians notify you earlier?" He asked, stroking my hair soothingly.

I sobbed as I spoke. "They wouldn't say, but they have an arrangement for him to be safe."

"Stay calm ok? He's fine now." Christian's soothing voice caressed my ear.

Silently, I settled my knees on either side of his hips and sat on his thighs. I kissed him, to reseed the darkness flowing into my system. The kiss became fierce, like we were hungry.

My ears pricked up as I felt Roses aura enter the room. I pulled back from our kiss and rested my head against Christian's chest, breathing deeply to clear my head. Rose sat down next to us along with Dimitri; the two of them gave me sorrowed looks, ones you would never expect to be on well trained guardian's faces.

At the academy, I started to wonder why this was the only one that I had to visit. Eventually, I just asked. "Hey, Dimitri? "

"Yea?"

"I was wondering why I only have to visit this academy."

"You normally would visit all of them. But since you are brand new, in this system, and you only know English, the court sent others to do them for you."

"Ohh, ok." I said.

We walked in the front gates, and I readied myself for what came next.

Eric… I was scared, and my half sister probably didn't know about anything that has happened to me. I had died for fuck's sake. But thank god Adrian Ivashkov had been close enough to bring me back before anyone noticed. Not even Dimitri, Rose, or Eddie tried to save me. They had all gone toward Vasilisa. But now that I am still alive, the guardians were sending me to Palm Springs, California, with a moroi to keep me company, a guardian to keep me safe, and an alchemist to keep us hidden.

On the plane, my phone rang, I wish I had caller I.D. though because I never knew who it was.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Eric? Oh, thank god. I was so worried!" It was my older sister.

"Lissa, wait what? What do you mean?" I asked

"Dimitri and Rose just told me where you were going. And why too. I didn't realize how bad the attacks really were. Well, I have to make this quick, we are at St. Vladimir's."

"Oh, well, at least you know. Please call me sometimes while I am there, I don't want to be lonely all the time."

"But what about the people that will be there with you?"

"They don't talk much, accept Adrian, but I would have to hear him anyway because of what happened."

"Well, the plane hasn't left yet right? I could change your guardian if you want."

"It hasn't, we still have twenty minutes."

"Perfect, Just enough time to switch your guardian, if you want me to."

"Yea, I do, I'm not sure how much of Castile I can stand."

"All right. I will call you soon 'kay?"

"'kay." I said, and she hung up.

Five minutes later, Eddie Castile got a phone call from the guardian office, and he got up, shortly replaced by Mia Rinaldi! Why did my sister have to put me through this, she knew I had a crush on Mia Rinaldi! I texted Lissa quickly before I had to turn my phone off for the flight. Why? Did you do this to me? Now I have to spend a tone of time with the Dhampir I like a lot. I shouldn't have asked you to switch them.

I suddenly felt a pain in the back of my head and was pulled into Adrian's head; he was not surprisingly drinking himself away to get rid of spirit. I managed to get out again, and when I did, Mia's worried face was next to me.

Remembering what I had left Adrian's brain for I yelled, "Adrian! Can't you at least drink less while we are there for my sanity?!"

"No! Unless you feel like going crazy!"

"Fine, But I will come over there and take your liquor supply away!"

Mia spoke up, "Whoa, are you sure you want to mess with Adrian's alcohol?"

"Yes," I grumbled, and got up to go and take it away from him.

In Adrian's little area, he was surrounded by different bottles of wine and beer.

Thank god my specialty was water, because I evaporated every last drop of it before Adrian could even blink or yell at me. "I will do that every time you have any near you so don't bother. Don't fuck with me Adrian!" And I stormed away, back to my seat. The rest of the flight though was peaceful; I slept for most of it.

When I woke up, it was noon in the Palm Springs airport, and it was hot. Mia was sitting next to me, watching me intently, and I heard Adrian's voice in my head. Why the fuck did you do this? I am going to go fucking crazy if you do that anymore!

"Adrian! Get the fuck out of my goddamned head! I need my sanity and that won't happen with you probing in here! Thank god our bond isn't strong as my sister's and Rose Hathaway's!" I yelled at him.

Turning on my phone, I saw a text from Lissa. Because, she isn't playing the roll of your sister, she is playing the roll of your girlfriend who your parents willingly paid the school fee for to keep you guys together, and her parents approved.

So, I get to kiss her and hold her and stuff? And she has to tolerate it? I texted back.

Almost immediately, she responded, yes, and I talked to her, she actually does like you.

"I could get used to this," I said.

"Get used to what?" Mia asked beside me.

"Uhh, nothing?" I said back, she grumbled but she didn't complain any more. As we got off the plane, she sidled up against me, under my arm.

"Time, to pretend." She whispered, "Don't worry, I really will love you, and we can use that to our advantage." And she kissed my cheek, leaving a burning spot there.

Outside, it was even hotter and the sun was beating down on us hard, I instantly felt like passing out and I felt weaker too, I could tell Adrian was just as sick. I leaned into Mia for support, and she smiled up at me meekly.

When we had our stuff and were waiting for the alchemist, we saw Adrian lean on the feeder. Then, a car pulled up and a girl got out, I recognized her, and I said, "Sydney! Hi, its been a while huh?"

She smiled kindly at me, "Yes it has. Now stop talking like we haven't seen each other, after all, I am playing your twin sister. oh, incidentally, I also get to hate your girlfriend."

She loaded us into the car, thankfully the windows were tinted, and Adrian and I had some relief.

At the school, we went to the front office and signed some enrolment agreement papers. Then, I had to have my arm ripped off of Mia because the dorms were on opposite sides of the schools grounds. Inside the boys, I got assigned a room with a guy named Trey on the top floor of the building, and then when I got there, the room was a total pigsty! With some guy who was probably Trey sitting on the far bed.

"Hey," He said, "You must be Eric."

"That'd be me." I paused. "so is the room like this for a reason?"

"Yes, we have house keepers here and they only come up here once or twice a month."

"So you're to lazy to help them out a little by doing your laundry once a week? Or even keep the room organized?" I asked, looking around the room in complete disgust. Trey and I will have a hard time with each other, I realized.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

LISSA...

"Vasilisa," Kirova said, standing up as I entered.

"Headmistress Kirova," I said flatly back. Rose and Dimitri were satnding at the back of the room.

"Its been a while, You went a long way since you went to school here. And I see Rosemary has too."

"Oh yes, she has indeed." I pause, "So are you familiar with the reason why I'm here?"

"Quite." She said.

I nodded, and looked down at the sheet I'd been given. "So, um, what is the average outcome for the dhampirs trained here?"

"Honestly, its decreased a lot since your year of dhampirs left." she said, "But the average outcome now, is not unreasonable."

"And what are the percentages of moroi mastering in an element."

"Recently, we have had more mastering fire than the others." and that just seemed to drag on, and on, and on.

Finally, I got to the student questioning. "So, what element have you three mastered?"

"Fire," One said

"Air."

"Fire."

"Ok, so if you were to pick a favourite element, would that be the one you mastered?"

"Yes,"

"Wish I was fire, you can do more with that."

"Wish I was spirit, my mom was killed by strigoi, I could've saved her." One of them said quietly.

"Alright, and if you were to pick a moroi as your idol, who would that be?"

"Um, Christian Ozera." The first one said, I smiled at that.

"No way, you are way better than that guy Queen Vasilisa. Your my idol."

"Totally for The Ozera boy."

Then I turned to the dhampirs, "Now, instead of a questionnaire for you three, there was a bit of a verbal quiz made." I said, "When a moroi hasn't had any blood for more than three days and you are no where near a feeder, what is the best solution to save said moroi's sanity."

"I'd say, act as feeder."

"Same,"

"Don't know."

"You, don't know kid, whats your grade point average."

"C-"

"Ugh, great. Ok, next. What do you do, in any case where the scenario is, you and one moroi are attacked by more than three strigoi. How do keep this moroi safe."

"Keep the moroi in your line of view, as in slightly in front of you and kill all the strigoi."

"Can't say more to that statement."

"Same."

The rest of that went by far to slowly, the day dragging on and on with every question I asked and finally, the hour long speech I gave to the damn royal moroi kids. I gratefully sank into my chair at supper, next to Christian, Rose and Dimitri weren't far behind, standing watch with the other guardians.

"Christian, any chance we can get out of dinner early?"

"Yes if you fake fainting, or start choking 'cause you need a feeder, otherwise no, because you are the queen and you can't leave until the end because that would be disrespectful."

"Since when are you the responsible one?"

"At least I suggested faking something. But I don't think you should do it."

"Damn you Christian." To Rose, I thought. _If I fake fainting, you won't hold it against me right? I want out of here. _

_No, and normally I wouldn't object to doing something like that but do you really want to do that, and risk getting caught, in which case, would disgrace you?_

_Damn it Rose, I hate when YOU say that, that is so unlike you._

"Ugh," I said out loud. At least the food was good, and Christian put his hand on my knee, slowly moving it up as the time went, making me think about the bedroom. "Christian, stop. Later 'kay?"

"Fine," He whispered huskily in my ear.

Once dinner was over, Christian and I escaped to our guest room, Christian was about to kiss me, when I collapsed on the bed. Getting sucked into Rose's head, and I felt a massive amount of love flow through her.

Dimitri was kissing her, and I felt it as if I was Rose, and I struggled to get out before things went far, knowing Rose, who knows what kinky stuff they did. I certainly did not want to. But I couldn't and was freaking out mentally as Dimitri's tongue enter what felt like my baby hole. I continued to struggle to get out but Rose had so much emotion, it was like the gravitational pull of Jupiter was holding me there. Then Dimitri pulled his tongue back, and was about to shove his dick in and I felt my own heart start pounding from being scared and I was more than positive that my real-world self was crying.

**I will just say that right now I am sorry... I haven't been updating in forever because of school shit and being grounded but I will try and update all of my stories more often and hopefully not be to Mary-sue-ish or random, because I am starting to loose the train of thought I had on all my stories... Anyway, so if you are also a reader of my wing of the wicked story, then I'm just letting you know now that I deleted the story because it cancelled out my train of thought after I finished reading the final book in that series, shadows in the silence. So basically I have been typing up a new one and will hopefully have it posted shortly after this chapter. I would also like to thank all the people that read my fifty shades story when I first posted it and want to ask you to please review if you read my stories, it motivates me to write these things even when they are mean because it lets me know that you people are actually reading them.**

**So bye for now**

**-KLM.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

My body was shaking, and I could tell that I had been crying, I mean, honestly I was scared out of my mind right now, and I couldn't believe what Dimitri and Rose do for fun sometimes.

Christian was understanding, and he'd told me that I should talk to Rose about this in the morning, that is, if I even sleep. And I had to get back to court soon. As well as the stupid law change thing that I had to do for Eric.

"Hey Rose," I said.

"Hey, so what exactly?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"What?"

"Dimitri."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"Scarred?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

I laughed. I loved how we could have one word conversations and know exactly what each other meant. But hey, the fact she understood this was amazing, cause honestly I am never this vague, then again, I didn't block off my mind to her so I'm guessing that's why.

"Nope." She smiled, probably laughing inwardly that I knew what she was saying now, so she hadn't been in my head until just now, or she just knew me that well.

It was night now, and Christian, Rose, Dimitri, and I all needed to get to the airport, in the closest city, since the academy's private jets were under maintenance right now.

As we walked to the car on just the other side of the gate, we were surrounded by guardians as if six meters were big enough of a space that a strigoi could attack and kill us with the five seconds we'd be out in the open. Frankly it annoyed the hell outta me. But hey, what can you do right? Oh wait, I'm the queen, and I can yell at them for this, even if its supposedly for us moroi's safety.

I turned my head to look at Christian, and I smiled, but he had no clue what I was thinking, and gave me a questioning look. I looked around at the guardians surrounding us, and I looked down, saw a pot hole and deliberately stepped in then took to small a step so that I tripped.

I felt several pairs of hands pull me up and 'help' me stand. "Watch your step Vasilisa." One of the guardians said with a monotone voice.

"I know that!" I burst at them, "I just don't see the point any more, so flipping many of you for six meters of space? Are you kidding me? That's stupid!" The guardians all just stared at me.

I heard Rose's voice in my head, _Darkness?_

_No shit Rose._

_Will you let me take it from you?_

_Are you high?_

_No._

_Promise?_

_Yes._

_Okay fine, but give me five minutes to forget about this stupidity. _I told her.

"Christian," I whispered, as the guardians made a path to the car. "I'm losing it, I don't know how long I have left until I really snap."

"Don't worry, thirty seconds and we'll be in the car, you can yell your head off then." He replied, I turned my head and glared at him, before rolling my eyes. I fucking hate it when he does that. And the first thing I do when we enter the car, is smack him upside the head.

"You are such a fucking idiot sometimes Christian!" I yelled. Looking up at the front, I saw, and heard Dimitri whisper to Rose.

"Roza do it now, we can't have her snap anymore than she has already." She nodded at him, and turned around in her seat, touched my forehead, and concentrated on taking the darkness away from me.

"Dimitri, pull over for a second, Christian when he does, go up there and sit shot-gun. And we need to get Rose back here as quick as possible. I'm going to lay her down so that she's under me, and can't move 'kay?" I received a nod from both boys.

We got that done in less than thirty seconds. My butt pressing a very psychotic Rosemary into the backseat. She wouldn't get any better the entire car ride. "Uh Dimitri, how is it she stops acting like this for you, and not for me?"

He turned to look at me, and he had a smirk on his face, "Ways. And I'm Russian if you haven't heard yet. WE'RE STRICT."

"Fine, then can you make her stop? I'm positive I am covered in bruises now."

"Of course. Meet us at the loading gate. Christian, your on guard duty." He told us making sure we got the gist of what he said.

I giggled quietly as we got out of the car. "Piggy back?" I asked, bringing my puppy dog eyes up.

"Fine, pop on." He told me, and I happily jumped up to his back, his hands catching my thighs. As we walked, I mentally cursed Rose's name when I was forced into her head.

I can't believe what Dimitri was doing, I mean, like seriously, they are in an airport parking lot for god sakes. The fact that Dimitri can get Rose undressed in her state of mind at the moment astounds me. I mentally struggled out of our bond, trying to get out before anything overly graphic scarred me further than I already am.

I breathed in quickly as I pulled out, gripping Christian's shoulders tightly. "We're at the gate Liss, we just have to wait for Rose and Dimitri."

I shuddered, "I have no idea how long those two will be. I was forced into Rose's damn head again. Now I unfortunately know how he gets her back to normal."

"Ugh again?" He asked, making a silly face.

"Yup." I told him, popping the p.

"Christian, Lissa! Lets go now!" A very peppy excited Rose called from behind us.

We waited for them to get slightly ahead of us, then we fell into step just behind them.

"Dimitri." I said seriously.

"Yes Vasilisa?" He said, the ever formalness of the guardian weaving itself into his vocabulary.

"Never again."

"Huh?" Oh right, he's not like Rose.

"She means, she can see what you do to me dumbass. Never again." Rose spoke up finally.

"Oh." Dimitri's face grew a mischievous smile.

We walked onto the plane, and I instantly fell asleep on Christian's shoulder. Knocked out from the day. Little did my unconscious mind know, I would have countless Romitri nightmares.

**Finally updating again! Sorry every time I flipping seem to leave the site for a while! I don't mean to, I just have trouble focusing on school and this at the same time! My grade nine exams are a week away! I'm so excited for grade ten, it'll be my first year having to do provincial exams though, ugh! In reviews, let me know how you thought of this chapter, it makes me sad that I never get any reviews. See you next chapter, might not be till after exams though :( I'll let you guys know how I did. Bye!**


End file.
